Does the stitched heart ever heal?
by DrTed
Summary: this is a story about Stein and Spirit's past, involves small roles of other Soul Eater charaters  never OCs  rated T because T is for the cool. May get lemony
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! This is my first fic! This is about Stein and Spirit's past, no yaoi, sorry for those lurking. I might write those in the future, but not now!~ This will be a multi-chapter story!**

** I appreciate comments on how to improve my work any, so please please PLEASE tell me! I would love it sooo much! **

**NOWWWWW THE FIC! WOOT!**

Stein looked out at the Russian sky on the rooftop of one of the old buildings, carefully surveying his surroundings. His partner, Spirit, stood beside him with a bored expression, looking more for women than their target.

Stein ignored how immature he was acting and scanned the area with Soul Detect, immediately sensing the presence of a Kishin's egg in a nearby warehouse. Stein's eyes narrowed and jabbed Spirit, who immediately came to attention. Spirit glowed, turning into a simple scythe with a blade as black as night and a staff shaped like a cross that was also black. Just as Stein preferred.

Franken caught his Weapon and jumped off the building, making way to the warehouse, reviewing his opponent before he even got to fight. The fifteen-year-old thought quietly, keeping his partner somewhat in the dark. _'Robert Walton, age 37. Kishin's egg. Convicted for the practice of stealing innocent souls and experimenting on them for his pleasure…' _ Stein nodded in satisfaction of his data and continued, quite confident in his work this would be their 89th soul collected, and Stein grinned at the thought of making a Death Scythe.

Soon, they both neared the large warehouse and silently entered, cautious on their moves. Stein looked around and gasped as the doors slammed behind them. "W-what was that!" Spirit panicked a bit but Stein tried to stay calm, even though he now couldn't feel any wavelengths at all… only his own and Spirit's. Not the people in the apartments around, not the animals, not even the Kishin egg.

That scared Stein most of all.

The large, cruelly bright lights above all turned on with a snap and a continuous, low hum of the electricity. "I'm getting creped out about this place Stein. Let's get this guy's soul and beat it!"

Stein nodded and gulped hard. "Alright, I agree." '_If I could only figure out where he was…'_ Stein slowly walked along the eerie corridors, glancing around the large, towering shelves of hardware. His pale, unblemished skin made him look almost gray under the intense light. Stein completely unaware, the Kishin egg with the human name Robert slowly slinked down from the shelves. He looked like an exceptionally tall person, except for the jagged tattoos on his face and pupiless eyes. His shirt was torn and bloody with a bolt in each side of his neck. Messy stitches held his lips curled into a hysterical grin, his hair blonde, messy, and bloody as well.

He cackled wildly and grabbed a handful of Stein's hair, pulling him up off the ground. Stein gasped in shock and looked at Robert. This was going to be a rough fight.

~xXx~

Stein ran at full speed toward the man in front of him. He was panting heavily, battered and bruised from the difficult fight. The horrid creature cackled wildly and slammed into Franken, making him fly back into some large, heavy crates.

His pure white clothes were stained blood red form the cuts all over his body. '_Don't look at it; don't pay attention to it... I can't lose it now.' _ Spirit's reflection appeared on the blade, looking over his Miser, "Franken, I think we need to get out of here… He's way too strong for us!" Stein spit out a bit of blood and grimaced, "No, we can't leave this man to kill another person..." _'Too bad, we're so much alike.'_

Stein cringed some, his side bleeding badly. The cold warehouse floor didn't help in any manner either. Stein slowly stumbled up as the much stronger Robert clashed into him in a flash, grinning like a mad man. Stein gasped and yelped in pain, the impact making him drop Spirit. The Weapon glowed white and took his human form with a gasp, "Franken!" Stein cringed in pain and choked and he was once again picked up off the ground, his body tensed, ready for an impact. Instead he felt someone grab his hand roughly. "Stein! Soul Resonance," Spirit screamed at him. Stein nodded slightly and gripped his hand and managed to choke out, "S-Soul Resonance!"

Spirit grinned and shifted into his Weapon form, white light building on his blade as they rapidly amplified each other's wavelengths in massive quantities. Both of them yelled, "Witch-Hunt Slash!" Spirit's blade shifted into a huge, crescent moon shape. Spirit and Stein yelled and screamed, Stein's soul slowly becoming visible and growing, growing, growing as Stein echoed his already-huge soul waves to Spirit, who was making them even more powerful.

Robert wouldn't have that, though. He smirked and sprinted towards the two, breaking right through Stein's huge soul and crashing into him. Stein gasped and quickly lost his train of thought, the scythe's white coating of energy shattering as Stein's hand left the damn blade for the second time.

Spirit immediately shifted human with a gasp, scuffed up a bit from using so much energy and it all being unexpectedly broken away. Stein cringed, choking and gasping for air. The Kishin egg had his neck in his unforgiving hands, squeezing his throat until Stein thought his ears would explode from the pounding pressure of blood not being able to escape his head.

Robert grinned even more and cackled, slamming Stein to the floor. Stein cringed and let out a hoarse yell, "Sp-Spirit…" Rob smirked and licked his teeth slowly; ready to tear his head clean off. Stein looked up at him fearfully, hands holding onto his arms tightly. Stein mustered up the last bit of strength he had, green electricity starting to crackle on his hands. Just a moment later, he shocked Robert with a powerful wave of his soul energy.

Robert screeched and quickly stood up, letting Stein go. He stumbled back heavily, still trembling from the powerful shock. Stein quickly stood and kicked him back; Spirit's arm shifted into a scythe blade and impaled the large man from behind. Spirit smirked and drew the blade out. Robert looked down at the wound and then at Spirit with a heavy glare. He stumbled more and hit one of the tall shelves and growled like a beast, looking at the two wildly.

Stein gulped slightly, '_is this… what I may turn into one day? This beast?'_ The man bellowed a defiant roar as his body exploded into shadows, leaving the red, scaly soul floating in the air where Robert Walton once stood. Spirit grinned happily and made quick work with the soul.

Stein looked pale… Well, paler than usual, at least. Spirit walked over to him, becoming worried. "…Stein? You feeling ok?" Spirit got a small nod in return. Spirit sighed and patted his shoulder, "C'mon. Let's get back to DWMA to take care of those nasty wounds." Something fell with a metallic clanking sound and they both looked up, seeing a surprisingly large, pointed screw plummeting from the top of the shelf straight down at Spirit.

Spirit's eyes grew wide, too shocked to move. Stein, always being the witty, quick thinker of the grouper, shoved Spirit out of the way. Stein's eyes were shut tight, he felt the screw hit his head and he heard Spirit scream in horror. _'Ah... Sempai… Don't scream like that…' _ He opened his eyes a little, Spirit's face was fuzzy and the room spun like a top. Darkness swooped down and took Stein as he blacked out.

Spirit watched in horror as his Miser, Franken, shoved him out of the path of the pointed bolt, putting his own self at risk of getting hurt. _'No way, Weapons are supposed to protect their Misers! Pull him away! Do something! No no no! Don't just stand there, do something you idi-'_

Spirit's thoughts were cut short as the bolt flew down, impaling Stein straight through his left temple, the bloody point sticking out a good four inches out of the other side of his head. Spirit let out an inaudible gasp. Spirit shrieked in horror of what he saw before him, his Miser dying before him. He saw Stein's eyes crack open a bit and look up at him dully, his pupils were mismatched in size.

Stein's eyes closed with such a small groan it sounded like a squeak. Franken slowly slumped into Spirit and he quickly caught him with a sob._ 'Oh my God, help, help, help… He's dying! I need help!'_

Spirit took off his jacket and carefully laid Stein down; bunching up his coat under his head so his head wasn't on the hard ground. He stood there for a moment, desperately thinking on how to contact the DWMA. And FAST. Spirit's lower arm turned into the tip of his scythe blade, which was quite shiny. He breathed onto the cold metal, fogging it. "Just write in Death room's number, forty-two, forty-two, five sixty four, whenever you want to knock on Death's door…"

His voice was shaky and he wrote the numbers into the fog on the blade with his finger quickly. The whole blade glowed and Shinigami's masked face appeared in the blade, behind him was the blue-walled room and white floor. "Howdy-doo Spirit! How did the mission go?" He was oblivious to the blood covering his shirt.

Spirit looked at him, scared, "Not good at all. Franken's hurt real bad, he won't make the night without medical attention…"Shinigami flinched as the statement, "Oh dear… where is he then? I'll send someone out immediately." Spirit sighed quietly and turned his arm, allowing him to see Stein, whose hair was plastered to his head with dark red blood. Shinigami didn't say anything and when Spirit pulled his arm back to talk, he only said, "Stay where you are, I'm sending a one of the teachers out to pick you two up."

The blade turned white and then to regular black. Spirit whimpered quietly and the blade disappeared, leaving behind his regular arm. Spirit walked over to Stein and kneeled down beside him to keep him company.

~xXx~

Spirit was finally back at the DWMA. He was happy at that, but very nervous as well. His own minor wounds had been taken care of while Stein was rushed away to be taken care of. He wanted to see his Miser, but he was nervous at the same time. The ninety souls they had collected had been confiscated for Spirit's failure to protect his Meister.

Spirit rubbed his sore throat, getting so many souls taken at once… it made him feel dizzy and sick. He slid down the wall on his back to his bottom and sighed. He felt terrible about letting his Meister get hurt like that. Stein is okay, when he's calmed down from his strange "urges" to dissect the person closest to him, and sometimes HE was the target. Besides that though, Stein seemed to be pretty ok. He was strong, skilled and defiantly the strongest one in the school.

A petite nurse walked out of the medical room, a small girl walking behind her. Spirit looked up at the two, almost not caring about how pretty they were. He stood and walked over quickly. "How is he?" He looked at the two worriedly, especially the young girl, Kami, he had a big crush on her. "Well, he's doing fine now, but… The large bolt, we couldn't take it out," The woman said. Kami nodded sadly, "I'm really sorry Spirit. He's asleep now if you wanna see him…"

Spirit nodded quietly and followed her into the room. Nobody else was in there except for Stein. He was lying on his back, head wrapped thickly in crisp white bandages, asleep. Spirit slowly walked over to Stein's bed and sat in a chair right next to it. Kami stood on the other side of the bed, her hands clasped together. Spirit looked at the large bolt sticking out of Stein's head with a hateful look, angry with himself for not taking the blow instead. His head was elevated with a neck brace so the bolt wouldn't touch the pillows. It made him look pitiful. Spirit gently touched his hand, trying his best not to break down and cry.

Kami sighed quietly, "I'm sorry, again, about all of this. I wish I could help somehow." Spirit looked up at her and gave a small nod, "Thanks Kami. You're a good nurse," he blushed lightly, averted his eyes, turning his head to the side some, "You're really pretty, too." Kami blinked and slowly started blushing, "Oh… thank you, Spirit. "

She stopped herself and began looking curiously at Spirit's neck. "Hey, what are these?" She leaned Stein, placing one hand on Stein's opposite side and lightly brushed away Spirit's crimson locks. Her eyes widened, "Sp-Spirit! What are these scars from!"


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day, the day Stein finally got out of the stupid hospital wing! It had been nearly a month since Stein was hurt, and he had been recuperating so well, the nurse had decided to let him off early with lots of bed rest and medicine to keep swelling down around his head.

She even said he would be able to return to the school next week if all went well (of course, he would be there for the lessons; it wouldn't be a good idea for him to be jumping around everywhere). Spirit was wracked with nervousness, because he'd have to take such careful care of him, and Spirit could barely take care of himself! But he had enlisted in help from some of his friends around the school to help him out every once and a while. He ran down the halls after his daily detention and into the hospital wing, straight to Stein's bed. He was almost scared out of his skin to see so many other people there!

His friends were all around Stein's bed, looking so bored. They had been waiting for him. He saw Marie, the clingy freak girl that was dating Stein at the time of the accident, and Yumi, who Spirit didn't care for and the other way around. _'Must have been dragged here by the drama queen...' _Spirit shook off the thought of how nagging she was and looked at the other side of his bed. There was Joe and Sid, both awkwardly sitting around. Joe's knee was bouncing a bit, he had just discovered coffee just days before and refuses to stop drinking the stuff.

Sid was cleaning off his scary-looking knife, Mira, with an old, soft rag he happened to find in his back pocket. Spirit smiled and cleared his throat a little, making his appearance known to the others, he kept his voice soft, knowing Stein was coming off his heavy IV drugs and wouldn't appreciate the extra noise. "Hey guys, you didn't have to come help me…" Sid gave a rash smirk, and looked up at Spirit, his voice at a regular volume and a bit loud even then, "Hey man, we know that!" Mira suddenly changed out of her Weapon form and smacked Sid on the head, her voice low, "SHUT up Sid! You'll wake him up!" She was quite pretty without the bandages, with pink, pouty lips and a sharp nose and angular face. Sid grumbled and rubbed his head, but silenced himself.

Mira huffed and crossed her arms and timid little Marie finally decided to break the tension, "u-uh… He's been weaving in and out of consciousness. He keeps asking for you, Spirit." Spirit nodded and looked at his friend, whose head was still bandaged up, hiding the mossy colored eyes Spirit held dear to him. Yumi bobbed head once, very curtly. Spirit sighed and looked at the clipboard of papers of his bed, he picked it up and sat next to Stein's feet, reading through the papers on how to care for him, release papers, and prescription papers. Spirit groaned lowly and gently rested the board on Stein's leg, "this is gonna be hard, I know it."

Before anyone could interject, happy, busy little Kami came bustling in with a big satchel of equipment and… more papers to confuse Spirit with. She plopped the things beside Spirit's feet with a PLUNK and picked up the clipboard, flipping through the papers expertly. She rearranged them and then showed Spirit where to sign the release forms, which he did happily. Kami smiled and kissed Spirit's cheek and folded up the rest and shoved him in the bag. Spirit smiled a bit and blushed, the others not taking so much notice since he always seems to float from one girl to another in a few days. Kami smiled again and had the others shoo away from the bed and walked over to Stein, gently shaking his shoulder, whispering in a very comforting manner, "Franken, it's time to go home… wake up so we can take off those bandages."

Spirit hovered over Stein a bit, standing on the other side of the bed, nervously watching as Stein stirred a little, barely moving his head from the weight and pain, a small groan or a whine squeaked out, Spirit couldn't tell what it was, but he could just tell it was pitiful. Stein felt around a little on the crisp, white sheets. His light, precise fingertips moved just a bit like his hand, he managed to croak out, "Is Spirit here? Where is he?" Spirit quickly but tenderly scooped up his hand and held it close to his body, "Hey buddy… I'm right here, and we're ready when you are. Stein's hand gently grasped Spirit's and he paused for a moment, "… yes, I'm done with this place."

Kami nodded and Spirit scooped a hand under his shoulder blades as she eased one on the back of his head. They both carefully sat him up with a bit of effort coming from Stein as well. Kami let his head go and rest against his neck brace and she pulled out a pair of bandage scissors with a small smile, "Alright! Here we go." She gently cut a strip of gauze in half and started to unwrap his head, always being careful not to touch the bolt. As she unwrapped the last layers, Stein's little audience watched his gray locks fall out of the white confines and fluff a bit almost immediately. The bandages dropped from his face and revealed much duller, graveyard-green colored eyes. Spirit almost flinched from the dull colors, because his were always much brighter. Stein blinked a bit and rubbed his eyes, Spirit still supporting his back.

Stein held out a hand for his glasses, which Kami immediately handed to him. Stein carefully slid his glasses onto his face and looked around at everyone for a moment but his eyes were drawn up to Spirit within moments. Spirit looked at him and gave him a small, awkward, half-smile and a thumbs-up with free hand, "Y-You're looking good, Stein…" Stein stared straight into his eyes, Spirit thinking he might've been staring into his soul (which he was). _'His soul is quivering. I told that witch he'd hate me!' _ Stein watched him for a moment and then looked at Kami, his voice cold and as steady as ever, "Well he didn't laugh, but he defiantly hates it." Kami sighed and pulled a wheelchair around on her side, "I promise you'll be fine, Stein. He doesn't hate you" She helped him sit into the chair, Stein himself having trouble just standing. Even with assistance, he still felt dizzy and weak.

Spirit looked down a bit, feeling very shot down at Stein not even saying a word to him. But he WAS right; Spirit hated the transformation probably more than anyone ever will. He quickly went around and handed the satchel to Joe, who zoomed off at a mile a minute on a complete caffeine high. Kami rolled the wheelchair out of the wing and down the hall, as she was far too naggy about Spirit's own pushing skills. This led to poor Spirit being shoved away so she had control. Spirit was at Stein's side and the others were behind them. They chattered and talked about Stein, which annoyed the boy deeply, but he was still way too stoned to say anything. They all soon got out to the front of the school and took one of the ramps on either sides of the stairs down. Spirit smiled and took a deep breath and looked at Stein, "how about that fresh air?" Stein grunted softly in response, eyes darting around at the scene.

Stein slowly started to stand, reaching out for Spirit as he did so. Spirit ducked under his arm and wrapped an arm tightly around his waist as Stein held from around his neck. Stein let out a shaky sigh and looked up at Spirit, "I haven't done this in a month, forgive me if I have to rest." Spirit laughed softly and smiled, "we have all the time in the world, just take your time and be careful!" stein nodded, a bit reassured now. He slowly started walking with Spirit, very much relieved that he wasn't TOO weak.

Of course, his energy was quickly spent and after just a few dozen steps, he was trembling and clinging to Spirit for dear life. Kami swooped the wheelchair under Stein, "Perhaps we'll take you home in this?" Stein looked back at her with a heavy glare, but he didn't have much of a choice. Spirit smiled and held onto Stein's arms as he let him ease back into the chair. Kami gently continues to push him along the sidewalk, his pose following close behind and around him. Yumi was pestering Kami about how informal she looked, fixing her clothes and such as they went. Marie pestered her all the way there about helping Stein, and when she did, she banged her hand right into the big bolt. It immediately erupted into yelling from Stein and tears from both parties, Marie's of hurt feelings and Stein's of actual pain.

All in all, the walk home went surprisingly well, even the stairs proved to be very difficult for Stein's weak body to climb. But finally, they got upstairs to their nice, two-bedroom apartment. Stein was panting from the usually-easy walk and Spirit quickly led him to the couch to rest. The satchel was already inside the locked house and on the dining room table.

Joe was nowhere in sight.

Spirit smiled and rolled his eyes as he turned around to the others. Sid propped the wheelchair down beside the front door and rubbed his shoulder, "Man, that shit's heavy!" Kami gave him a sharp, quick glare and huffed loudly at the language. Kami nodded and put down her medical bag beside the satchel before going to check on Stein. "I'm hungry," he whined as Kami knelt down and pulled off his shoes for him. Before Spirit could even start to ask what he wanted, Marie ran over and leaned down to Stein, clapping her hands together. "What does my sweetie-poo want," she asked in her sweetest pet voice. Stein stared at her, as if wondering what to think. Then, he looked at Spirit, "I want tea, please." Spirit, who thought he was nearly shot time for the second time today, looked at Stein hopefully. "Alright! I'll get on that now!" He grinned and walked to the kitchen, waving at the others, "please, make yourselves comfortable! I'll make something for everyone."

**Lame ending, I know :'D**

**I haven't been working on this much lately, and I apologize. I really want to start on this again as soon as possible! Please, Reviews always get me in the spirit to write a few hundred words! Be safe my readers, as the story will take a bad turn next chapter!**

**Until we meet again!**


End file.
